Kentpaul.com
Willkommen 4. September 2002 Meine Memoiren sind unbezahlbar! Nur ich muss Geld für sie hinlegen! Bekannt aus „Dungeness to Missouri“* Eine ziemlich poetische Einführung, und zwar, weil ich zurzeit poetisch gestimmt bin. Also, ehrlich gesagt: Ich muss mich bei Mrs. Perkins entschuldigen. Sie ist keine hässliche Kuh. Sie ist eine echt attraktive Frau, wenn man breitere Damen mag, und ich muss zugeben: Dass ich mit ihr geschlafen habe, war ein Witz. Das ist nie passiert. Ich glaube sogar, Ihr Mann – der angesehene und fürsorgliche Dr. Perkins – hatte recht damit, dass ihn seine Frau in ihrer glücklichen, 30-jährigen Ehe nie betrogen hat. Die beiden haben fünf reizende Kinder aufgezogen und genau das könntet ihr auch schaffen, wenn ihr euch an die Regeln haltet. Nur, um ehrlich zu sein, war sich an Regeln zu halten nie Paulos Art. Ich war Spieler. Nicht der Schiedsrichter. Mir tut ernsthaft leid, was ich alles begangen habe und so, aber mir einen Gefallen tun? Ich meine, Paul, aus Kent, auch bekannt unter Kent Paul, ich war damals der Strippenzieher, und wenn ich wieder auf dem Damm bin, werde ich wieder der Strippenzieher sein und keiner, der Entschuldigungsbriefe an Seelenklempner oder deren fette Frauen schreibt, die ich ohne Probleme hätte knallen können. Aber, na ja, zurück zu mir. Ist nicht der beste Monat für Paulo. Überhaupt nicht. Habe mir ein bisschen zu viel hinter die Binde gekippt in dem Nachtclub, den ich kaufen wollte. Die 80er sind wieder da. Das müsst ihr mir nicht sagen, und ich wollte diese äußerst elegante, kleine, exklusive Diskothek unten auf der Isle of Thanet kaufen, aber das Geld blieb aus. Schwachköpfe. Also entschied ich mich, noch einen Monat im Nachbehandlungszentrum zu bleiben. Stelle dich ein paar Dingen. So sagt es der teuflische Prunk Perkins. Ich nenne es Ehrgeiz, Kumpel. Der hat dieses Land zu dem gemacht, was es heute ist. Was uns zu einem Imperium verholfen hat. Und wir haben den Fußball erfunden, aber nie die scheiß Weltmeisterschaft gewonnen, oder? Egal, zurück zu meinen Memoiren. Ich hatte damals eine witzige Frisur. Sah wie ein Arschloch erster Klasse aus. Aber was soll man machen? Ich stelle die Regeln nicht auf, ich breche sie nur! Und anscheinend liebt ihr Kent Pauls Nostalgie-Zone. Viele Menschen kamen letzten Monat hier her, und zwar nicht nur meine Familie (hallo, Mum!). Ich habe sogar einen Brief letzte Woche bekommen. Von einem gewissen JeffJohnson234@hotmail.com. Hey, danke, Jeff. Du Trottel. Erstens, ich heiße Paul. Ich komme aus Kent, nahe London. Zweitens, ist mir doch latte! Die Sendung war scheiße. Drittens, nein, ich will nicht dein Freund sein. Viertens, ich hoffe, du sitzt im Knast oder so. Ist das deutlich rübergekommen? Seht ihr? Im Internet bin ich in aller Munde! Frage mich, wie viele wohl schon auf Darrens Homoseite waren? Frage mich, wie viele Diskussionen er schon ausgelöst hat? Nicht viele. Nur zu eurer Information: Darrens Dosis wurde erhöht und er sitzt jetzt wieder in der Gummizelle. Das nenne ich Rache. Legt euch nicht mit der Bestie an, wie mein Vater immer sagte. Wie dem auch sei, ich habe mich wieder an ein paar Sachen erinnert. An richtig schöne Sachen. Die richtig Spaß gemacht haben. Ich war in Vice City als Strippenzieher im Musikgeschäft, arbeitete mit allen möglichen großen Bands zusammen als unerwähnter ausführender Produzent und kreativer Einfluss, habe mich aber mit den falschen Leuten eingelassen. Mit mir selbst. Versteht ihr? In Vice City hatten wir viele Nachtclubs, Gangster, Psychos, Wahnsinnige, Selbsthilfe-Gurus und Porno-Sternchen. Aber vielleicht wisst ihr das ja bereits. Vice City war fantastisch. Richtig elegant und all die modisch gestalteten Gebäude. Aber es gab auch eine dunkle Seite. Zwielichtige Gestalten. Schurken, nenne ich sie, wobei Perkins sie Psychopathen nennt oder Menschen mit schwachem Selbstwertgefühl und vielen Waffen. Bildet euch eure eigene Meinung. Damals war alles einfacher, weil wir alle wussten, was abgeht. Viel Geld verdienen. Es benutzen, um noch mehr Geld zu leihen. Eine Reihe sündhaft teurer Sachen auf Pump kaufen und dann bankrottgehen. Ein einfaches Leben, viel besser als dieses hier, Perkins. 1. Oktober 2002 Na, Leute. Wie geht’s euch allen so? Habt ihr einen schönen Aufenthalt im weltweiten Informationsautobahn-Web? Ich will’s doch schwer hoffen. Ihr seid über Kent Pauls 80er Nostalgie-Zone gestolpert – wahrscheinlich die beste Seite im Internet. Nur mal so zur Klarstellung: Wie das Banner ganz richtig sagt: Ich heiße Paul, komme aber aus Kent. Nennt mich bloß nicht Kent, wie so ein vereiterter Idiot, der einen Bruder hat, der Troy oder so heißt. Momentan verbringe ich meine Zeit mit einem Nachbehandlungsprogramm, nachdem ich erst kürzlich entlassen wurde, aber schon SEHR BALD werde ich wieder auf den Füßen sein und in der großen, bösen Welt da draußen einmal mehr Chaos verursachen. Ich weiß, diesen Monat komme ich unglaublich fröhlich rüber – das kommt daher, weil mein Arzt, ein gewisser Dr. Perkins, gesagt hat, wenn ich fröhlich bin und nicht in eine – wie er sagt – Aura der Unsicherheit und Wutanfälligkeit und Unzulänglichkeit verfalle und niemanden mehr beleidige oder einen ganzen Monat lang nicht lüge, werde ich wieder laufen können. Ich werde jetzt kein Softie oder so, aber ich will unbedingt wieder auf die Straße. Was Perkins angeht: Er ist kein schlechter Psychiater, aber ich habe viel mehr Puppen gehabt als er, weil ich verdammt gefährlich bin und ich einmal einen blinden Mann in der Dungeness High Street in Kent zusammengeschlagen habe (er hat auf die Hupen meiner Puppe gestarrt und ich glaube nicht, dass er das hier lesen wird). Perkins ist einfach ein absoluter Dummkopf und ein kleiner Perversling. Er fragt mich ständig, was ich für meine Mum empfinde! Ich liebe meine Mum, aber nicht so. Seine Frau sieht aus wie ein Elch, der einen schlechten Tag hinter sich hat. Was gibt’s Neues? Eigentlich ganz schön viel. Paulo hat Überstunden geschoben, so viel steht fest. Lehne dich zurück und lasse mich wissen, was du denkst. Denke lieber zwei Sekunden darüber nach, lehne dich dann zurück und behalte das, was du sagen willst, lieber für dich. Mir ist es wirklich völlig egal. Ich bin gerade fertig geworden mit dem Webseiten-Scheiß. Seitdem all die Pornoseiten die Macht übernommen haben, ist das Schreiben doch reine Zeitverschwendung. Musik Wie Jezz Torrent einst sagte, Musik ist das Futter der Liebe. Oder wie in meinem Fall, eine extrem unterbewertete Karriere als Spezialist für Song-Schleichwerbung. Die 80er hatten die schönste Musik aller Zeiten, zumindest finde ich das. Ich hab’s damals geliebt. Schöne Lieder. Heiße Mädchen. Ich auf jeder Gästeliste von hier bis nach Timbuktu (im Grunde nicht von hier aus, ich war in keinem verfluchten Rehabilitationszentrum und ich sage euch, die Partys hier sind der reinste Müll, es sei denn, ihr mögt es, mit beruhigungsmittelnvollgepumpten Idioten über Kindheitstraumas zu diskutieren, aber von... nun... Kent nach Vice City, wie ich’s gemacht habe) und so weiter und sofort. Es war damals die Zeit meines Lebens. Musik, Nachtlokale, Mädchen, so was von viele verfluchte Mädchen. Mehr Mädchen, als ich zählen konnte und ich konnte seinerzeit nur bis fünf zählen. Aber genug davon und ab zum Thema dieses Abschnitts: die Musik. Allerdings nicht irgendwelche Musik, sondern meine Lieblingstracks. Im Folgenden habe ich einige aufgelistet. * Kool & The Gang: „Summer Madness“ Was für ein Song. Was für ein Intro. Was für ’ne Gang! Starker Tobak. Sie waren der Grund, warum ich überhaupt ins Musikgeschäft ging, und genau deswegen ist das Musikgeschäft das, was es heute ist. * Flock of Seagulls: „I ran“ Und ich sage euch, ich bin auch gerannt, ziemlich weit weg, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte und ich habe jetzt keine Lust, sie zu erzählen. Flock of Seagulls waren eine der ersten Bands, die ich rüber in die Staaten brachte, als die Neue Welle am Aufblühen war. Ich habe nie das Ansehen bekommen, das ich verdiente. * Judas Priest: „You’ve got another Thing comin’“ Rob und die Jungs wussten wirklich das eine oder andere über Rock-Musik. Die Menschen sagten das auch oft zu mir, aber wie gewöhnlich lagen sie falsch. Ein toller Song und ich persönlich war für Priests Durchbruch in Amerika verantwortlich. * Cutting Crew: „I just died in your Arms tonight“ Gott sei Dank ist mir das nicht zugestoßen, aber diesen Typen schon. Cutting Crew muss man einfach lieben. Tolle Burschen. Tolle Musik. Ein richtiger Schnulzen-Hit in Diskos. Ein weiterer Song, den ich entdeckt habe, und ich war auch der, der das Lied auf der ganzen Welt groß rauskommen ließ. Und wieder hat das grausame Schicksal dafür gesorgt, dass ich nicht die Anerkennung bekam, die ich verdiente, aber dennoch: ein Supertrack. * Blondie: „Atomic“ Ich glaube, das ist mein allerliebstes Lieblingslied über den Atomkrieg. Ich kannte mal eine Frau, die sich genau wie das Bienchen Blondie anhörte. Natürlich mag ich auch noch viele andere Songs. Aber diese hier habe ich sehr gemocht, wahrscheinlich mehr als jeder andere. Zeitstrahl und Ereignisse 1979 * Margaret Thatcher wird zur ersten Premierministerin in der Geschichte Großbritanniens gewählt. Auch wenn das umstritten ist. * Mutter Teresa erhält den Friedensnobelpreis. Ein kleiner Schuljunge aus Kent bekommt eine ehrenhafte Erwähnung, nachdem er einen Kampf auflöste. * Iranische Studenten stürmen die US-Botschaft im Iran und halten 444 Tage lang 66 Menschen als Geiseln fest. * Die „Skylab“ stürzt in den Indischen Ozean. * Sid Vicious von den „Sex Pistols“ stirbt im Alter von 22. Zum Glück wird in Kent eine neue Punk-Richtung geboren. * Die Sowjets marschieren in Afghanistan ein. Paul marschiert ins Schlafzimmer seiner Schwester ein, während sie mit Martin rummacht, ein örtlicher Feuerwehrmann. * Die Vokuhila schafft es zum ersten Mal auf Modebilder. Gott sei Dank! * Der Schah wird aus dem Iran verbannt, der Ayatollah Khomeini übernimmt die Macht und bringt ein islamisches Gesetz ein. * „Asteroids“ wird erfunden, ein Videospiel, wo du ein dreieckiges Raumschiff steuerst und auf alles ballerst, das sich bewegt. * Mobiltelefone werden erfunden. Glücklicherweise sind es von da an noch 20 Jahre, bis lästige Klingeltöne konzipiert werden. 1980 * Ronald Reagan wird zum Präsidenten gewählt. * Sony erfindet den Walkman. * Der Zauberwürfel wird erfunden. Die Party kann beginnen. * „Fame“, „Xanadu“ und „Das Imperium schlägt zurück“ sind erfolgreiche Filme. * John Lennon wird ermordet. Mark Cosgrove verübt einen Anschlag auf Kent Paul, der von Mark auf frischer Tat ertappt wurde, wie er auf die Mum von Mark starrt, während sie im Badezimmer ist. Paul kommt mit dem Leben davon. * Alex Shrub wird in den Kongress gewählt. * CNN erblickt das Tageslicht. Seitdem langweilt der Sender mich immer wieder zu Tode. * Klebezettel werden erfunden. Gott sei Dank! Die Menschen sehnten sich ja förmlich eine Kombination aus Klebe und Papier herbei. Jetzt kann jeder ruhig schlafen. * US-Abgeordneter Michael Myers wird wegen Konspiration und Bestechung für schuldig befunden und vom Kongress am 2. Oktober 1980 ausgeschlossen. * Mount St. Helens bricht im US-Bundesstaat Washington aus und tötet 36 Menschen. Auch Paul bricht aus vor Wut, als er sieht, dass Akne seine Haut verwüstet und das Abschleppen ein Ende hat, außer fette Mädchen. * Über 50 Nationen boykottieren die 22. Olympischen Spiele, die in Moskau gehalten werden. Infolgedessen gewinnt Alan Wells den 100-Meter-Lauf in 23 Minuten. * Feindseligkeiten zwischen den USA und Australien. * Zwischen dem Irak und dem Iran bricht ein Krieg aus. * Ein Hepatitis-B-Impfstoff wird erfunden. 1981 * Prinz Charles und Lady Diana heiraten mit einer Zeremonie, die 750 Millionen Menschen weltweit auf dem Fernseher verfolgen können. In Kent läuft ein Straßenfest verdammt schief, als euer Held ein 20 Kilometer langes Fahnentuch in Brand steckt und vier Häuser niederbrennt. * Die frühe Degenatron-Spielkonsole erscheint in Spielhallen. Erst Jahre später gibt es die Konsole für den Haushalt zu kaufen. * Papst Johannes Paul wird bei einem Attentat viermal angeschossen. Er überlebt. * MTV wird gegründet. * Bob Marley stirbt an Krebs. * Ein Anschlag auf Ronald Reagan wird von John Hinckley verübt. Auch Reagan überlebt. * Der Film „Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes“ mit Indiana Jones kommt in die Kinos. * Die Schlümpfe feiern ihr Debüt. Die Leute waren wild auf eine Serie mit blauen Zwergen mit einer Frau, die sich das ganze Dorf teilt. Es war ein Überraschungserfolg, vor allem an Tankstellen. * Members-only-Jacken regieren die Modeszene. Hat irgendwer „Wichser“ gesagt? * Bill Gates gibt bekannt, dass „640 kB eigentlich genug für jeden sein sollten“. Was zum Teufel hat der genommen? Dieser Mann ist Milliarden wert. * Janet Cooke gewinnt den Pulitzer-Preis für die Story über „Jimmy“, ein achtjähriger Heroinsüchtiger. Die Story ist eine Lüge, der Pulitzer-Preis entzogen. Und Perkins fragt: „Bin ich der einzige Lügner?“ * Eine neue Immunschwächenkrankheit heißt „GRID“ („Gay-related immune deficiency“). * Der Iran entlässt amerikanische Geiseln, nachdem sie 444 Tage gefangen gehalten wurden. * Das MS-DOS wird erfunden, offenbar von jemandem, den ich nicht buchstabieren kann. * Wave 103 geht on Air. * Paul wird verhaftet, weil er Mark Cosgroves Auto zu Schrott schlug, nachdem Mark Cosgrove Paul seine erste richtige Freundin ausspannte, sie hieß May. Ab jetzt wird Paul ein hartherziger Bastard sein und sich nicht mehr von Puppen deprimieren lassen. * Der erste IBM-PC wird erfunden. * Ägyptens Präsident wird ermordet. * Der „Yorkshire Ripper“, der 13 Frauen in England tötete, wird gefasst und festgenommen. * Zehn Gefangene sterben in Belfast nach einem 65-tägigen Hungerstreik. Ähnliche Versuche in der Kent-Region werden mit einem Clip um das Ohr rum verhindert. 1982 * Die Compact Disc wird veröffentlicht. Schallplatten-Verkäufe sind auf dem Tiefstand. Ich finde Mixtapes immer noch super. * Florida-Sezessionisten-Bewegungen fangen an, aufzublühen. Sie schaffen’s nie wirklich weit. * Prinzessin Diana bringt Kinder zur Welt, Prinz Charles ist der Vater. Eines Tages wird er der König sein, aber ich nicht. Das Leben ist unfair. * Der Falkland-Krieg findet seinen Anfang und sein Ende. Ich lehne das Victoria-Kreuz aufs Schärfste ab. * Abgeordneter Gerry Studds gibt zu, mit einem 17-jährigen Jungen Sex gehabt zu haben und gibt bekannt, dass er schwul ist. Er gewann weiterhin Wahlen, bis er 1996 in den Ruhestand versetzt wurde. * „Pole Position“ wird das erste erfolgreiche Rennsimulationsspiel. * Jack Howitzers Film „Evacuator“ erfindet das Kino neu. * Checkered Vans sind die beliebtesten Schuhe. * Kent Paul wird geboren. Ich, Paulo, verlasse East Kent für Florida. Ich bin ein hipper 17-jähriger Bluter. Die Leute fangen an, mich Kent Paul zu nennen. * Moonboots und Ohrenmanschetten sind der letzte Schrei. Lila und Grün sind die coolsten Farben, am besten zusammen getragen. Eine dunkle Zeit für die Mode. * Yuppies fangen, an „Mittag zu essen“. Ich fange an, „zu trompeten“. * Der Begriff AIDS wird das erste Mal benutzt. * Die USA Today ist geboren. * Fürstin Grace von Monaco stirbt bei einem Autounfall. * Das menschliche Wachstumshormon wird gentechnisch verändert. 1983 * Präsident Reagan schlägt vor, ein Weltraum-Laser-Waffensystem aufzubauen, das „Strategic Defensive Initiative“ heißt. Auch bekannt als „Star Wars“. * Margaret Thatcher wird wieder zur Premierministerin von Großbritannien gewählt. * Eine Boeing 747 von Korean Air wird über der UdSSR von einem sowjetischen Kampfjet abgeschossen. * Karen Carpenter stirbt in Folge einer Essstörung. * Australien gewinnt den America’s Cup und durchbricht eine 132-jährige Gewinnsträhne der USA. Haha! * Die Vereinigten Staaten marschieren in Grenada ein, um kubanischer Militärpräsenz ein Ende zu setzen. Schon bald besetzten die USA das Land. * Sally K. Ride ist die erste Frau aller Zeiten, die ins All fliegt. * Es gibt 5.000 bestätigte AIDS-Fälle in den United States, aber Ronald Reagan dachte nicht daran, das Wort AIDS in der Öffentlichkeit zu benutzen. * Weiche bifokale Kontaktlinsen werden erfunden. Von jetzt an sind Brillen erste Wahl. * Swatch-Uhren kommen auf den Markt. 1984 * Es wird aufgedeckt, dass der „Beef Shot“ zu viele Chemikalien und kein Rindfleisch in ihren Hamburgern hat. * Marvin Gaye wird nach einem Streit von seinem Vater erschossen. * Ronald Reagan wird wiedergewählt. * Amerikanische Wissenschaftler geben Erderwärmung bekannt oder den „Treibhauseffekt“. Jetzt bestreitet es jeder. * Indira Gandhi wird von einem ihrer eigenen Bodyguards ermordet. Ihr Sohn, Rajiv, wird ihr Nachfolger. * Frankie sagt: „Relax!“ Kent Paul sagt: „Knallen wir noch eine!“ „Just the Five of Us“ ist DER Knaller. So wie ich. * Während eines Radio-Mikrofontests sagt Ronald Reagan: „Liebe amerikanische Landsleute, ich freue mich, Ihnen sagen zu können, dass ich ein Gesetz unterzeichnet habe, das Russland für immer ächtet. Wir beginnen in fünf Minuten mit der Bombardierung.“ Es wurde aus Versehen gesendet. Verfluchtes Genie. * Die Olympischen Spiele finden in Los Angeles statt und werden von der Sowjetunion boykottiert. * Großbritannien und China einigen sich, dass Hongkong 1997 an China zurückfällt. * Giftige Gase treten in Indien aus und töten 2.000 Menschen. Giftiges Gas trat auch in meinem Haus aus, woraufhin eine attraktive Frau mein Haus verließ und nie wieder anrief. * Apple Macintosh wird erfunden. 1985 * Michail Gorbatschow wird zum neuen Präsidenten der Sowjetunion ernannt. * Der Degenatron wird für den Hausgebrauch auf den Markt gebracht. * Giggle Cream wird mit dem berüchtigten Slogan „So macht Dessert Spaß“ dem Markt vorgestellt – drei Millionen abgestorbene Gehirnzellen später und du lachst über alles und jeden. * Live Aid – 60 Weltstars kommen und singen zusammen in Harmonie, um Geld für hungernde Bürger Alaskas zusammenzukriegen. Sie treiben 60 Millionen Dollar auf. * Die Franzosen versenken das Greenpeace-Flaggschiff „Rainbow Warrior“ in Neuseeland. Der französische Verteidigungsminister wird zum Rücktritt gezwungen. Ich mag den Kerl. Auf eine Bande Anti-Pazifisten zu schießen... Toll. * Das jüngste und schlauste Mädchen der Welt schließt auf der Oxford University ihren Schulabschluss ab. Sie ist 13. Ich war auch mal da. Fünfmal. * 153 Geiseln, die mit einer TWA-Maschine von schiitischen Terroristen entführt wurden, werden freigelassen. Eine Person stirbt. * Jack Howitzer lehnt dankbar den Oscar ab für seine Rolle als Amerikaner mit dem Verlangen, viele Ausländer in ihren eigenen Ländern zu töten. * Nancy Reagan teilt der ganzen Welt ihre Meinung über die Todesstrafe mit: „Ich glaube, dass Menschen heute am Leben wären, wenn es die Todesstrafe gäbe.“ * Großbritannien beginnt, Blutspenden für AIDS zu überprüfen. * Geldautomaten erobern das Land. * Windows-Programm, das für Macintosh entwickelt wurde. Irgendwie komisch, oder? 1986 * Die US-Raumfähre „Challenger“ explodiert nur wenige Sekunden nach dem Start und tötet sämtliche Insassen an Bord. * Der Halleysche Komet kehrt nach 76 Jahren zurück. Keine aufregende Meldung. * Der 20-jährige Mike Tyson ist der jüngste Schwergewicht-Champion in der Geschichte des Boxens. Er kann froh sein, dass er mir nie krumm gekommen ist. * „Yuppie and the Alien“ ist der Knüller in der Flimmerkiste. * Die UdSSR hat eine Atomkatastrophe am Hals, als aus einem Atomkraftwerk in Tschernobyl gefährliche radioaktive Stoffe austreten und in die Atmosphäre gelangen. * Prinz Andrew und Fergie heiraten. Holland in Not – den Rest muss ich wohl nicht erzählen. * „Exploder“ ist der Film des Jahres (ausgenommen die zwielichtigen Steve-Scott-Streifen). * Die Leute tragen Bananenohrringe... Es war eine schwarze Zeit. * Ronald Reagan hat noch immer nicht das Wort AIDS in der Öffentlichkeit erwähnt, obwohl 42.000 Fälle diagnostiziert wurden und 25.000 an der Krankheit gestorben sind. * Portugal und Spanien treten Europa bei. Wozu gehörten die vorher? Australien? * Schwedens Ministerpräsident wird auf der Straße von einem einsamen Schützen erschossen. * Der Iran-Contra-Skandal wird aufgedeckt. Korrupte Politiker! Haltet die verdammte Presse auf! * John McCarthy, ein britischer Journalist wird entführt und erst fünfeinhalb Jahre später wieder freigelassen. * Kurt Waldheims Nazi-Vergangenheit wird enthüllt, als er um die Präsidentschaft in Österreich ringt. * Künstliche Haut wird erfunden. * Die Freiheitsstatue feiert ihr 100-jähriges Jubiläum. Pläne, sie mit einer Statue von mir zu ersetzen, sind kurz im Gespräch. * Gipfelkonferenz in Reykjavík zwischen Gorbatschow und Reagan. Beide stellen fest, dass dieses Plätzchen schwer zu buchstabieren ist. 1987 * Premierministerin Margaret Thatcher wird zum dritten Mal wiedergewählt. In meiner Familie gibt es weiterhin Zweifel. * 200 Menschen sterben beim Untergang der Fähre „Herald of Free Enterprise“ im Ärmelkanal. * Techno-Musik feiert seinen Triumph. Die Preise für Synthesizer und Sequenzer fallen in den Keller. Tolle Zeiten. * Werbespots für Kondome werden erstmals im Fernsehen gezeigt. Komischerweise entscheidet man sich gegen Sexbombe Kent Paul als Darsteller. * Das erste 3D-Videospiel wird veröffentlicht. Der Degenatron gerät langsam in Vergessenheit. * Reagan und Gorbatschow treffen sich in Washington, um den INF-Vertrag zu unterzeichnen. Das Ende des Kalten Kriegs ist erreicht. * Giggle Cream wird vom Markt genommen, nachdem sich Leute zu sehr amüsierten. * Blox wird als zu giftig für den Heimgebrauch eingestuft und wird stattdessen Teil der Verteidigungsstrategie der Vereinigten Staaten. * Die USS Stark wird von einer irakischen Rakete getroffen. Die Bombardierung geschah offenbar unbeabsichtigt. * Ein internationales Abkommen wird unterzeichnet, um die Ozonschicht zu schützen, indem der FCKW-Gebrauch nicht erhöht wird. * Einwegkontaktlinsen werden erfunden. * Weltweit brechen Aktienmärkte am „Schwarzen Montag“ zusammen. * Kent Paul bricht am schwarzen Donnerstag nach einem dreimonatigen Besäufnis zusammen. * Bill Gates wird der erste Milliardär der Mikrocomputer-Geschichte. * Der fünfmilliardste Mensch wird in Jugoslawien geboren. Armer Kerl. * Max Headroom ist der neue Fernsehstar. Ihn gibt es gar nicht. Du wirst schon noch verstehen... * Ronald Reagan nimmt endlich das Wort „AIDS“ in der Öffentlichkeit in den Mund. Filme Ich liebe die Filme von damals Filme waren Filme und leicht zu verstehen. Es gab immer einen von den Guten, ein Amerikaner, oder so, und auch viele böse Jungs, oft aus Osteuropa oder aus dem Vietnam oder Dingsbums, und der Gute hat immer haufenweise Böse getötet und Frieden verteilt, indem er viele Waffen benutze und diejenigen umlegte, die die amerikanische Hymne nicht verstehen oder singen konnten. Die Zeiten ändern sich, oder? Exploder Auf jeden Fall war mein Lieblingsfilm „Exploder“ mit Jack Howitzer. Er war der Nachfolger von „Evacuator“, der scheiße war, aber „Exploder“ war toll. Howitzer verkörperte Tim, ein Veteran, der alles, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen war, getötet hat, vorzugsweise Ausländer im hohen Stil ohne einen ersichtlichen Grund in Kambodscha oder Camden, oder so. Ich erinnere mich noch an massenhaft Leichensäcke und an ein großes Messer mit einem Zahnstocher. Alles andere ist mir irgendwie entfallen. Knife after Dark Auch sehr beliebt zu dieser Zeit waren so ’ne Art Horrorfilme, wo sich die Leute gegenseitig mit Messern niederstachen. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich noch an „Knife after Dark“? Das war schon großer Müll, aber da waren Kinder mit Messern, was ja doch die Realität widerspiegelt, gell? Outro Ich war auch ein großer Fan von schmutzigen Filmchen, vor allem von denen, wo Weiber drin vorkamen, aber ich darf an dieser Stelle nicht darüber schreiben, weil Dr. Perkins denkt, ich sollte ein Mönch werden, und außerdem sah ich viele nette Bilder mit thailändischen Frauen auf seinem PC. Dreckiger Bastard, deine Frau sieht immer noch aus wie ein brünstiges Schwein. Vice City hatte eine echt aufregende, unanständige Szene (das ist Sozialgeschichte, keine Schweinerei, du Trottel), aber, nun ja, das war einmal. Einige von ihnen sind jetzt im öffentlichen Dienst tätig und würden gerne ein Kopfgeld auf mich aussetzen. Fernsehsendungen In den 80ern habe ich nicht viel ferngesehen. Ich war viel zu viel damit beschäftigt, Weibern hinterherzujagen. Aber vielleicht hast du viel ferngesehen? Spießer! Egal, einige Sendungen waren wirklich gut. Und die liefen auch noch im Fernsehen. Yuppie and the Alien Diese schlagkräftige Polizeiserie war nicht lange auf Sendung, aber solange sie lief, war sie super. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, waren die Hauptrollen mit einem Yuppie-Polizisten und einem Alien-Polizisten besetzt, die im Downtown-Bezirk Amok liefen, die sich mit allen möglichen sozialen Problemen rumschlagen mussten. Der Yuppie würde dann versuchen, sie mit einem Personal Organizer und kaputten Hausschuhen zu vernichten, während der Alien seine Geduld verlieren und sie mit polizeilichen Mitteln liquidieren würde, die er besser im Alpha Centauri gelassen hätte. Es ging immer darum, das Verbrechen auf die harte Tour, in einem viertel Millionen Dollar teurem Sportwagen und in einem UFO zu bekämpfen. Was ist aus ihnen geworden? Der Schauspieler, der den Yuppie spielte, Morgan Daniels, nahm das nächste große Ding in Angriff. Dummerweise hat der blöde Wichser an sein eigenes Publicity-Ding geglaubt. Zurzeit dreht er seine Runden in Atlantic City und anderen kleinen Urlaubsorten und wurde wegen Besitz gefährlicher Tiere verurteilt. Der Typ, der das Alien spielte, genießt heute, obwohl er von Kopf bis Fuß in Latex eingehüllt war und fünf wabbelige Ohrenpaare hatte, ein erfolgreiches Leben hinter der Kamera als Kantinenmitarbeiter an Filmsets. Wenn man im Fernsehgeschäft ist, weiß man nie, was kommt!!! Just the Five of Us Diese Sitcom lief, glaube ich, drei Staffeln lang, allerdings nicht die ganze Zeit mit der Anfangsbesetzung. Die Sendung machte irgendetwas mit der berühmten Mainstream-Unterhaltung, ein typischer Fisch-auf-dem-Trockenen-Scheiß, nur mit drei verschiedenen Fischen, die alle im falschen Wasser schwammen, oder so. Wie auch immer, wisst ihr noch, worum’s da ging? Ein kinderloses, spießiges Paar machte sich auf den Weg zur Adoptionsagentur und kam zurück mit drei ungleichen Adoptivkindern. Erstens, ein erwachsener Mann, der aussah wie ein kleiner Junge. Es wurde nie erklärt, warum er so jung aussah oder warum ein erwachsener Mann mit einem hochrangigen Job es sich erlauben kann, sich adoptieren zu lassen – aber dennoch war es ein Heidenspaß. Mr. Dawkins, der „Vater“ des Hauses, würde dann eines Tages rufen: „Geh auf dein Zimmer“, und Jimmy, der Junge, der wie 35 Jahre aussieht und ein Investment-Banker sein will, würde entgegnen: „Aber ich bin ein 35 Jahre alter Investment-Banker.“ Zweitens, ein betrunkener Straßenpenner, der nuschelt und in der Öffentlichkeit sein Bedürfnis verrichtet, trinkt und sich selbst Sherry zubereitet. Er stellte sich hauptsächlich gegen das dritte Adoptivkind, das pyromane kleine Mädchen, das von der gespielt wurde, die später den Gouverneur geheiratet hat. Für gewöhnlich zündete das Mädchen das Sofa an, dann löschte der Penner es immer. Als Belohnung gab’s für den Penner dann immer einen kleinen Drink, den er dann auf den kleinen Jungen verschüttete, der unglaublich jung aussah, als dann die Mutter des Hauses kam und zu singen anfing, denn das war im Vertrag festgelegt. Nun folgte immer die Gruppenumarmung. Später in der Serie wurde das Mädchen durch ein sprechendes Pferd ersetzt. Erinnert ihr euch noch an die Sprüche „Nicht in meinem Haus!“, „Aber ich bin 35, ich sehe lediglich jung aus“, „Bekomm ich ’n Mentholgetränk, ein Streichholz und einen Lappen mit ein bisschen TNT und ’ne funktionierende Zündschnur zum Geburtstag?“ und „Gruppenumarmung“? Ticks Es gab wirklich viel Dummes in den 80ern, wie viel Haar zu haben oder extrem enge Krawatten zu tragen, aber darüber will ich jetzt nicht reden. Ich will über etwas reden, das heutzutage nicht mehr im allzu großen Stil praktiziert wird: das Rollschuhlaufen. Aber damals in Vice City schon. Ich dachte immer, das Thema hätte man in den 70ern schon durchgekaut und außerdem – keiner, der etwas auf sich hält, läuft Rollschuhe, aber diese Puppe hier hat’s getan, und auch viele Männer, die dachten, sie wären Puppen, machten es, aber ich war nie der große Freund vom Rollschuhlaufen, oder wie auch immer dieser Müll heißt – bin ja schließlich kein Wörterbuch. Wie dem auch sei, sie ist ein hübsches Mädchen und ich sollte es wissen. Wir hatten mal was. Glaube ich. Tolle 80er-Zitate Hier sind all die Sprüche, die in diesem wunderbaren Jahrzehnt den Ton angaben, und die waren nicht so wunderbar... * „So etwas wie eine freie Gesellschaft gibt es nicht.“ Margaret Thatcher * „Wir bauen Raketen nicht, um einen Krieg zu führen. Wir bauen Raketen, um den Frieden zu bewahren.“ Ronald Reagan * „Gib ihnen, was sie wollen. Denke nur daran, billig zu bauen, damit es nach fünf Jahren in sich zusammenstürzt.“ Avery Carrington * „Damals konnte ich nicht mal meinen Hintern von meinem Ellbogen unterscheiden. Andere Leute waren dazu zum Glück in der Lage.“ Erzieherin und Philanthropin, Candice Shand, ehemals Exotiktänzerin Candy Suxxx * „Tatsachen sind dummes Zeug.“ Ronald Reagan Essen Eine Sache hat sich seit den 80ern nicht geändert: Man muss essen, um zu überleben. Und das tun auch alle. In den 80ern kamen zwei Gerichte auf den Tisch: Nouvelle Cuisine (Miniportionen für Reiche, die französisch sprachen) und der reinste Giftmüll für den Rest von uns. Die Zeiten ändern sich! „Mall Food Court“ – eine Superidee. Haufenweise veredeltes, frittiertes und krebserregendes Essen unter einem Dach. Hammer. Als ich zum ersten Mal bei so einem Court war, bin ich völlig abgedreht. Pizza – alle Grundnahrungsmittel-Gruppen sind berücksichtigt – Brot, Käse, Tomaten und Fett. Kinder, die Pizza aßen, waren ein Haufen verpickelter Idioten. Berühmte Gesichter Candy Suxxx, Avery Carrington, BJ Jones, Alex Shrub, Pastor Richards, Jack Howitzer u.v.m. Videospiele Ziehe dir das mal rein: Vierecke mit Milchglasflaschen. Aber viel lustiger als der Scheiß, den man heutzutage so spielt. Echte Spiele waren diese, bei denen du stundenlang ohne Ende dasselbe machen und zocken konntest, bis du halluziniert oder dir die Netzhaut verbrannt hast. Erinnert ihr euch noch an den Degenatron? Als das Ding von einem Laster fiel, nahm ich’s mit, und ich liebte es. Mein Cousin verdient sich ein Vermögen beim Verkauf gebrannter PlayStation-Spiele auf dem Ramsgate Saturday Market. Witzig, wie sich manche Dinge entwickeln, oder? Und falls ihr euch wundern solltet: mein Cousin ist ein dummer Wichser. Autos Hier ein paar Bilder von Autos, die ich habe auftreiben können. Im Grunde haben sich die Autos nicht verändert, obwohl sie es doch irgendwie haben. Ich meine, wo gab’s damals schon Kleinbusse oder Geländelimousinen? Kombis, Sportwagen und so. Ich habe auch ein Bild von einem Rennboot gefunden, das sehr hübsch ist... * Regina: Auto für Vorstadtmütter. * Faggio: Siehe dir diese Schwuchtel auf dem Moped an. Der hält sich wohl für etwas Besonderes. * Speeder: Nettes, kleines Rennboot. * Stinger: Wisst ihr, was man über Typen sagt, die einen teuren Sportwagen besitzen... Versucht da nicht wer, bestimmte Unzulänglichkeiten zu verstecken? ---- Eintrag von letztem Monat: * Caddy: Ich den 80ern besaßen viele Menschen Autos, und viele davon waren grässlich, ich kann nur keine Fotos davon finden. Stattdessen habe ich dieses witzige Foto gefunden. Ich gebe ja zu, das ist kein Auto. Es ist ein Golfmobil, aber viel interessanter als ein Auto. Tja, nur Idioten haben Golf gespielt, aber die Mobile zu fahren war schon spaßig, vor allem nach fünf Tagen Dauersaufen im Malibu. Aber all die Yuppies fingen zu dieser Zeit an, Golf zu spielen, und weil sie zu faul waren zu laufen, wurde das Golfmobilfahren out. Kleidung Einen eigenen Stil zu haben war in den 80ern groß in Mode. Man täuschte vor, jemand Großes zu sein, obwohl man ein erfolgloser Außenseiter war. Dummerweise ging das aber auch oft schief, wie die nachfolgende Auflistung beweist. Diese Fotos habe ich an einem Nachmittag vor einigen Jahren von Passanten in Vice City geschossen. Kleidung 1, VC.PNG|Seht euch diesen „Mann“ an – wenn davon überhaupt die Rede sein kann. Kleidung 2, VC.PNG|Nein, nicht das, was ihr denkt – die Puppe ist nicht blind. Sie zieht nur das an, was sie mag. Die sieht aus, als wäre sie von einer Straßenmarkierungs- maschine überrollt worden. Dummes Weib. Kleidung 3, VC.PNG|Ein heißer Feger, dieses Girl. Sie trägt eine Sonnenbrille, um ihre Tränen zu verbergen, denn ich habe gerade ihr Herz gebrochen. Ehrlich. Kleidung 4, VC.PNG|Aaah! Der zeitlose Charme von Leopardenfell! Noch so ’ne Puppe ohne Geschmack. Ein Elch, der sich als Leopard verkleidet hat. Seht euch diese Tüten an. Die begibt sich in eine Tiefe, aus der man 20 Jahre braucht, um wieder herauszukommen. Ich wette, dass ihre Brüste unecht sind. Kleidung 5, VC.PNG|Hat hier wer „Schamlippe“ gesagt? Der Schwachkopf hinter ihr ist ein Bulle. Fetter Kerl in Maulwurfsgrau – das kann nur eines bedeuten. Soziale Probleme Pauls Top Ten sozialer Probleme der 1980er * 10. Rollschuhe Was ich über Rollschuhe denke, ist wohl bekannt. Was’n Scheiß. Und sie verursachen auch noch Schmerzen. Ein Beispiel: der Aerobic-Trainer fährt den Fußgängerweg entlang, träumt von seiner Traumfrau und kracht voll in dich hinein. Echt schmerzhaft, so was. Nur weil ich betrunken war, du Penner. * 9. Selbsthilfe-Programme Diese Idioten waren überall. Du konntest nicht den Fernseher oder das Radio anmachen, ohne dass dir irgendein Depp versucht hat, zu sagen, wie du’s besser machen kannst. Ich erinnere mich noch an so einen Trottel, der dachte, er sei Wikinger. Er nannte sich Thor. Er hat dir geraten, den Wikinger in dir herauszulassen. Hat Puppen als Huren bezeichnet und hat dich vor dem Frostriesen gewarnt. Es war jeden Tag 40 Grad heiß, du Trottel! Und dann gab’s da noch diesen Verbrecher Jeremy Robard. Was wollte der von einem? Dass man sich seinen Weg zum Erfolg denkt. Das war sein Drei-Stufen-Programm. Und später kam raus, dass er in echt ein Drogendealer oder so war. Wie auch immer, er war ein Trottel. Wenn dir aber jemand zeigen soll, wie man in dieser Welt erfolgreich wird, frage nicht mich. * 8. Giggle Cream Gab großen Wirbel um diesen Kram. Giggle Cream war Sprühsahne mit viel zu viel Treibgas und viel zu wenig Sahne. Wurde 1988 verboten, nachdem sich jemand zu Tode gelacht hatte, oder so. * 7. Gebrauchtwagenhändler Davon gab’s mehr als genug auf der Welt. Nur in Vice City gingen sie einen Schritt weiter. Die verkauften dir einen Wagen, bei dem sie nicht mal das Kennzeichen ausgewechselt hatten, nachdem sie das Auto gestohlen hatten. So eine Frechheit. Insbesondere die mit VIP-Indossament. * 6. Stalker Besonders nervig, wenn du in der Musikbranche bist. Die Penner gehen dir auf den Sack und belästigen dich jedes Mal, wenn du deine verdammten Augen öffnest, dann versuchen sie, dich zu töten. Der absolute Albtraum. * 5. Blox Sehr unangenehmes Reinigungsmittel. Nicht sehr lustig, wenn du das an den Kopf kriegst. „Blox vernichtet willkürlich“, hieß es in der Werbung. Bei meinem Hirn hat’s funktioniert. * 4. Gangs Lästige kleine Idioten, die versucht haben, dir Vorschriften zu machen. Leckt mich! Machen deine Kleidung schmutzig. Verkaufen dir Drogen. Schlafen mit deiner Freundin. Äußerst nervenaufreibend. Ich hingegen war immer nett. * 3. Ammu-Nation Dieser Laden hat jedem zu jeder Zeit eine Waffe verkauft. Auch heute noch. Für mich bedeutet ausgerüstet sein nicht gleich, eine Waffe zu besitzen. * 2. Biker Sie haben sich nicht gewaschen. Sie mochten niemanden. Sie schlugen gerne Leute zusammen und nahmen ihnen ihre Klamotten weg. * 1. Kent Paul Ich habe meine Meinung geändert. Ich war echt der Staatsfeind Nummer 1. Und ich KANN bis 10 zählen, also leck mich, Perkins. Buy American! Ich persönlich bin kein Amerikaner, aber ich wollte schon immer einer sein, denn Länder, in denen es Steroide legal zu kaufen gibt, finde ich gut. Doch zurück zum Thema, das in den 80ern sehr populär war. Kauft amerikanische, britische, madagassische oder sonst welche Produkte. Klasse! Nationalismus war noch nie so cool. Kategorie:Websites Kategorie:Übersetzungen Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia